ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of High School DxD light novels
High School DxD is a light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. It has been published in Dragon Magazine since September 20, 2008 under the Fujimi Fantasia Bunko imprint. The series follows Issei Hyodo, a lecherous high school student attending Kuoh Academy who is killed on his first date. He is later brought back to life as a devil by Rias Gremory, a beautiful crimson-haired girl who is the heiress of the Gremory Family of devils and President of the Occult Research Club, and must work his way to the top so that he may one day fulfill his dream of building a harem. The first volume of High School DxD was released by Fujimi Shobo on September 20, 2008. As of January 19, 2013, fourteen volumes have been released under their Fujimi Fantasia Bunko imprint. Ishibumi has grouped the light novels into story arcs. The first arc, titled The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening (赤龍帝覚醒 Sekiryūtei Kakusei), ran through the first two volumes. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor (乳龍帝誕生 Chichiryūtei Tanjō) is the second story arc and follows volumes three through six. The Heroic Oppai Dragon (英雄（ヒーロー）おっぱいドラゴン Hīrō Oppai Doragon) follows volumes seven through twelve.12 afterword The fourth arc, The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions (おっぱいドラゴンと愉快な仲間たちの伝説 Oppai Doragon to Yukaina Nakamatachi no Densetsu), follows volumes fourteen through twenty-one. 14 afterword The fifth arc, Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy (燚誠の赤龍帝×明星の白龍皇 -駒王学園の真なる龍（ハイスクールD×D）), starts at volume twenty-two and is the final arc of the series; ending at volume twenty -five. The author has announced a sequel to the series is to be released fall 2018. The light novels also feature a series of side stories set in between the main storyline, and are often compiled into volumes. So far, three short story collections (Volume 8, Volume 13 and Volume 15) have been published. Individual chapters of the novels are called "Lives". Volume list | ChapterListCol1 = * Life.0 * Life.1: * Life.2: * Life.3: | ChapterListCol2 = * Life.4: * New Life * Afterwords | Summary = Issei Hyodo, a perverted Kuoh Academy student who has had little luck with girls, is asked out by a cute girl named Yuma Amano. At the end of their date (his first ever), the girl asks for him to die, and fatally stabs him in the chest with a spear, but he is later revived by Rias Gremory, a crimson-haired school beauty, who reveals herself as a devil and his new master. He is recruited to the Occult Research Club, where he hands out flyers and attempts to establish contracts in order to advance as a devil and eventually become a Harem King. After dealing with some unusual contacts, he befriends a newly transferred nun named Asia Argento, and later observes Rias's team take on a stray devil. He encounters renegade priest Freed Sellzen who works with Yuma Amano, revealed to be the fallen angel Raynare, the latter of whom captures Asia to steal her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, which can heal not only humans, but devils and fallen angels. Issei and the gang attempt to stop Freed, and kill Raynare, however Asia dies from being separated from her Sacred Gear. Rias resurrects Asia as a devil and gives her the bishop position. She has her live with Issei, and they welcome her to the club with a party. }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3358-3 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterListCol1 = * Life.0 * Life.1: * Life.2: * Life.3: * Life.4: | ChapterListCol2 = * Life.5: * Life. *New Life *Afterwords | Summary = As Issei becomes acclimated to his new life as a Devil, Rias is confronted by her fiencee, Riser Phoenix. Rias does not wish to marry him, as it was arranged by their families, but Raiser wishes to go through with the marriage to add to his own harem, which Issei both admires and despises. They decide to hold a Rating Game to end the argument. After Issei and the rest of the club hold a training camp to power-up, they confront Raiser's full team and lose. Issei decides to sacrifice a part of his body to Ddraig, the Dragon sealed inside of him, for a temporary power-up and confronts Raiser again. Issei defeats Raiser, annulling the marriage. Rias falls in love with him and decides to move into Issei's home. }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3391-0 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterListCol1 = * Life.0 * Life.1: * Life.2: * Life.3: | ChapterListCol2 = * Life.4: * New Life * Afterwords | Summary = As the Occult Research Club decides to hold their meeting at Issei's home, Yuto Kiba finds an old photo containing the holy sword Excalibur, which brings back bitter memories of his past. Soon after, two battle nuns, Xenovia, and Irina Shido, who is also Issei's childhood friend, inform them that 3 of the 6 known Excalibur Swords have been stolen. Yuto meets Freed Sellzen again, wielding the stolen Excaliburs, and decides to leave the Club to pursue his revenge against the swords because his friends were killed needlessly from the Holy Sword Project at the hands of Valper Galilei. They soon learn that the Fallen Angel Kokabiel plans on combining the broken Excaliburs and using them to start another war. As the Club fight against Kokabiel, he tells them that in the previous war, not only were the Original Demon Kings killed, but also God, devastating Xenovia and Asia Argento. Meanwhile, as Yuto furiously fights Valper to exact revenge, he is reunited with the souls of his friends and his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, reaches Balance Breaker and creates the Holy Demonic Swords, which was thought to be impossible. With Kokabiel as the only enemy left, the Club struggles to defeat him when the White Dragon Emperor suddenly appears, defeats Kokabiel easily and leaves with him. After the battle, Yuto returns to the Club and Xenovia, having been called a heretic for discovering the truth, joins them as Rias' knight. }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3427-6 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = #Life.0 #Life.1: #Life.2: #Life.3: ##Grigori.1 #Life.4: ##Khaos Brigade. #Life.5: ## ## #New Life. #Special Life. #Afterwords | Summary = As Issei continues his Devil Jobs, one of them reveals himself to be Azazel, the leader of Grigori. Azazel says that he has come for a Peace Summit between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and the Devils, which Rias confirms. When Sir Zechs Lucifer comes to the club, he tells his sister that due to her achievements against Kokabiel, she is to unseal Gasper Valdi, who's Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, was so uncontrollable that he had to be sealed. While Issei, Asia, and Xenovia were training Gasper, they meet Vali, the White Dragon Emperor, who says he is on the side of the Fallen Angels. Issei also receives the Dragon Slaying Holy Sword, Ascalon, from the Head Angel Michael, as a gift exchange between the factions. At the time of the summit, terrorists belonging to the Old Satan Faction overload Gasper's Sacred Gear to freeze time. Issei and Rias rescue Gasper, and release the time freeze, but as they defeat the terrorists, Vali turns on Azazel. He reveals that he is working with the Chaos Brigade, the terrorist organization led by Ophis the Infinity Dragon, and that his full name is Vali Lucifer, who has inherited the blood of the original Demon King Lucifer. Vali frustrates Issei, forcing the two to fight, with Issei gaining a part of Albion's power. As their fight becomes more intense, Bikou, a member of Vali's team, interrupts them and ends the fight. The summit ends with the Three Great Powers Alliance to fight the Chaos Brigade. Issei asks Michael to allow Asia and Xenovia to continue praying to God because they still have their Christian faith. Michael grants the wish, and Azazel becomes the adviser of the Occult Research Club to train their Sacred Gears. }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3470-2 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = #Life.0 #Life.1: #Life.2: #Life.3: ## #Life.4: ## #Life.5: ## ## ## # #Afterwords | Summary = As summer vacation begins, Issei's house gets a hotel-like renovation from the Gremory's so that the Occult Research Club can move in. The club decides to go to the Underworld, where it is revealed that there is going to be a Youth Rating Game Tournament. The Club members each gains special training, including Issei being trained by Tannin, a former Dragon King on the same level as Ddraig. After the training, Koneko Toujou meets her sister Kuroka, a stray Devil and a member of Vali's team, and tries to take her away. Issei and Rias arrive, and Issei finally reaches his true Balance Breaker, defeating Kuroka. Later, the first Youth Rating Game is between Rias' team and Sona Sitri's team. During the tournament, Issei reveals his newest technique, Bilingual, which allows him to hear women's breasts, but is defeated during the mid-game. The match ends with Rias' team winning the tournament, but the VIP goes to Genshiro Saji, who was able to defeat Issei during the game, and Koneko also starts developing feelings for Issei. }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3500-6 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = #Life.0 #Life.1: #Life.2: ##Asia. ##BossXBoss. #Life.3: ##Uroboros. #Life.4: ##Juggernaut Drive. #Life.5: ##Vali Lucifer. ##Heroes. #New Life #Afterwords | Summary = With Kuoh's new semester starting, Irina Shido becomes a new member of the Occult Research Club as a representative of Heaven when she became a Reincarnated Angel. While the school gets ready for the sports festival, Rias' next opponent is revealed to be Diodora Astaroth. Diodora explains that he is the Devil Asia rescued, forcing her to be expelled from the Church. Diodora asks to trade Asia, but Rias refuses. On the day of the Rating Game, the Chaos Brigade attacks and Asia is kidnapped by Diodora, who is a member of the Chaos Brigade. Rias' team defeats Diodora's team, and rescues Asia from a device that would turn her healing powers into a bomb. However, Shalba Beelzebub of the Old Maou Faction, kills Diodora for his failure and casts Asia into the Dimensional Gap. Now frustrated, Issei activates his Juggernaut Drive and kills Shalba, when Vali arrives through the Dimensional Gap with an rescued Asia and returns her. With the help of the "Oppai Dragon Song" and Vali's halving abilities, they are able to restore Issei. Some time later, Issei and Asia compete in the three-legged race at Kuoh, and Asia reveals her true feelings to Issei. }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3540-2 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = #Life.0 #Life.1: #Life.2: #Life.3: ##Odin. #Life.4: ##Surveillant. ##Vali Lucifer. ##BossXBoss. #New Life ##Dad ##Heroes #Afterwords | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3593-8 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = #Life.1: #Life.2: #Life.3: #Life.4: #Life.5: #Life.6: #Extra Life: #Afterwords | Summary = A series of short stories previously featured in Dragon Magazine. }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3628-7 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = #Life.0 #Life.1: #Life.2: #Life.3: #Life.4: ## #New Life ## ## ## ## #Afterwords | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3677-5 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = #Life.0 #Life.1: #Life.2: #Life.3: ##King. #Life.4: ##Pawn. #Life. #Life. ##Emperor. ##LION HEART. ##Indra. #New Life. #Extra Life. #Afterwords | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3720-8 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = #Life.0 #Life.1: #Life.2: #Life.3: #Life.4: #Life... #Lost Life #Afterwords | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3749-9 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = #Life -3: #Life -2: ## ## #Life -1: #Life 0: #Life 1: ## ## #New Life #Afterwords | Summary = }} September 20, 2012 (regular ed.) | ISBN = 978-4-8291-9767-7 |ISBN_note=(w/BD ed.) (regular ed.) | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = #Life.1: #Life.2: #Life.3: #Life.4: #Life.5: #Extra Life. #Afterwords | Summary = A compilation of short stories previously featured in Dragon Magazine. The limited edition includes a Blu-ray disc containing an OVA 13th episode from the anime series, written by Ichiei Ishibumi himself, and unique cover art. }} | ChapterList = #Life.0 #Life.1: "I'm Also Doing a Devil Today" ##Maverick Wizard. #Life.2: "The Rulers of the Late-Night" ##Wizard for Khaos Brigade. #Life.3: "Stray Wizards" #Life.4: "Go, Occult Research Club & Student Council!" #New Life. ##Romania #Afterwords | Summary = }} June 20, 2013 (regular ed.) | id = (w/BD ed.) | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = # Episode Issei.1 # Life.1: "Magical Girl Ria☆ For Real!?" # Episode Issei.2 # Life.2: "Scarlet and Crimson" # Episode Issei.3 # Life.3: "Holy☆Maiden Goes to the Holy-Land" # Episode Issei.4 # Life.4: "Lets Go with Training! ~Hell Chapter~" # Episode Issei.5 # Episode Azazel.1 # Life.5: "Wolf's Emblem" # Episode Azazel.2 # Episode Yuuto.1 # Life.6: "May the Shine be on You" # Episode Yuuto.2 # Afterword | Summary = The limited edition includes a Blu-ray disc containing an OVA 14th episode from the anime series, written by Ichiei Ishibumi himself, and unique cover art. }} | ChapterList = # Life.0 # Life.1 Occult Research Club, to Romania! # Life.2 The Kins of the Dark Night # Life.3 Let’s Have the Sunlight Together With Me # Life.4 Rizevim Livan Lucifer(The Son of the Morning Star) # Gasper Balor. # Life.D×D # New Life. # True Longinus. # Afterword. | Summary = }} | ChapterList = # Life.0 # Life.1 Praises During the Training! # Life.2 The School of the Underworld! # Life.3 The Direction of the Evil Intent # Life.4 The Youth Devil # New Life. # Brother? # Emperor. # Afterword. | Summary = }} | ChapterList = # Life.0 # Life.1 The Devils' Also Celebrates Christmas! # Life.2 The Forbidden # Life.3 D×D Also Launches To the Heaven ## Fake Hero. ## Joker. # Life.4 Burn, Holy-sword! # New Life. ## Christmas. ## Boss × Boss. ## Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust. # Afterword. | Summary = }} | ChapterList = # Rudra # Life.0 # Life.1 Third Trimester Starts! # Life.2 Various Decisive Battles! # Life.3 Fist and Sword (Carnival) # New Life ## To be continued... ## Top Secret. #Afterword | Summary = }} | ChapterList = # Faker # Life.0 # Life.1 A Restless Career Consultation ## Parents # Life.2 The Truth of the Feast ## To be infuriated. # Life.3 Hyoudou Issei # Last Life... Just Desserts ## The Beast 666 ## Deterrence # Afterword | Summary = }} | ChapterList = # Encounter. White Dragon and Black Angel ## Chaos Disaster # Life.1 Amidst the Feast of the Imperial Beast/Trihexa # Life. Ba’al Lion of the Great King —Great King— # Life.2 Team DxD Attacks! ## Determination # Life. Lucifer Dawn of the Morning Star/Lucifer — Death Match — # Last. DxD Crimson (深紅) and Crimson (真紅) — United Front — # Eternal Life. Amidst the White Snow ## Farewell Temporary ## Y Ddraig Goch & Albion Gwiber ## Report ## The remaining hopes # Afterword | Summary = }} | ChapterList = # Life.0 # Life.1 Those of us that were left behind! # Life.2 And thus, to a High-class Devil # Life.3 Gremory's Graduation Ceremony ## It begins feast. # Life.4 The Opening Ceremony of the Rating Game World Tournament, the “Azazel Cup”! ## Team Members. ## Indra & Sun Wukong # Life.5 Go, the Sekiryuutei Team! # New Life # Afterword }} | ChapterList = #Life.0 #Life.1 A King From Now On #Life.2 Dragon Calls Dragon / Dragon Summons Dragon #Life.3 Before the Decisive Battle ##Upsetting sorcerer.1 ##Team member. #Life.4 VS Saints Begins! ##Upsetting sorcerer.2 #Life. Youth Because of this Youth ##Each impression. ##Junior's preparation. ##Interview. #Next Life... And so, The Seating Battle Begins! ##Singularity. ##The Return of the King. ##Vidar & Apollo. ##Team member. ##Nether world. #Afterword }} | Chapterlist = #Life.0 #Life.1 Bursting into Summer! #Life.2 The God of Death and the Dog of the Blade #Life.3 The Truth of the Cats, and the Beginning of the Game ##Team member ##My Princess #Slash.1 Behind the Game —Sekiryuutei and Slash Dog’s United Front— #Life.4 Vasco Strada and Crom Cruach (Kanji: The Limits of Humanity and The Ultimate Evil Dragon) ##Fist and Fangs ##Absolute Demise. Ice Princess #Slash.2 Slash Dog/Dog God of the Fallen #Life.5 The Death God and the Hyoudou Family’s Breast Technique #New Life ##Artificial transcendental ##Secret talks #Afterword }} }} See also * Ichiei Ishibumi * ''High School DxD'' characters * ''High School DxD'' episodes References External links * Official website High School DXD L